


Midnight snack

by Gallaghrr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Gallavich, I'm actually human trash so here goes, M/M, Wet Dream, blowjob, handjob, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaghrr/pseuds/Gallaghrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is having some trouble sleeping but Mickey on the other hand is fast asleep and having far too much fun doing so. Ian decides he wants in on his midnight fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my dicksquad (dickovich) the amazing Mickeymousevich, Iandebbie and MaltedMilkovich on tumblr. Check them out they have great blogs : )

Sleeping was hard for Ian these days. Even after being busy pleasuring both himself and his lover he was never tired enough to fall asleep right away. Mickey was passed out the moment he got off Ian and allowed himself to come down from his orgasm and relax. Ian was always still a little riled up after sex and it took him a couple of minutes to snap out of the daze and calm his throbbing heartbeat to finally fall asleep. 

Turning around to press his cigarette in the ash tray he noticed it was already 4 in the morning and the entire house and outside were quiet.. Except of course the toughest guy of the south side laying beside him. Who was making small noises as he was sleeping. Not having paid too much attention to the noises earlier he now realized that Mickey wasn’t just snoring or grumbling insults in his sleep like he usually did. He was letting out small and quiet moans.

Ian couldn’t help himself but to chuckle at the display of the ‘fuck’ hand gripping his pillow tight and his eyebrows furrowed. Ian bit his lower lip as he watched his lover clearly enjoying his dream and Ian couldn’t help but wonder if his, oh so wonderful, dream was also having any kind of effect of Mickey’s body. Sliding his hands down the sheets just slightly he managed to pull them off Mickey enough to see he bulging erection standing up straight in his boxers, basically saluting Ian to the point he almost felt forced to salute it back.

"Jesus.." Ian whispered, to no one in particular, before picking his jaw up off the damn floor and putting it back in its place.

He caught himself staring at his moaning lover and his raging erection, a little longer than was good for him, when Mickey turned around. Letting go of the pillow and rolling onto his back. He smacked his lips and continued dreaming on. Ian moved a little closer to his lover, jealous that Mickey got to enjoy himself right now without Ian being any part of it.. Or at least not physically, he assumed. He bit down on his lower lip as a sly grin spread across his pale lips.

"Not exactly fair Mick.." He whispered softly, so Mickey wouldn’t actually wake up, and moved in closer to the other.

His hand snaking underneath the sheets that were now once again covering their bodies. He felt his fingers touching the soft fabric of Mickey’s worn out boxers and caressed it as he moved towards the harder parts of the underwear, and of Mickey. Afraid his lover might wake up from his exciting dream, Ian began caressing and stroking his erection slightly through the fabric. Mickey frowned again and Ian noticed his lip twitching upwards just slightly. Just like Mickey usually did during foreplay. The redhead stared cupping his erection, moving his hand around a little more to test the waters but Mickey was still fast sleep.

"You’ll sleep through anything, huh?" He whispered teasingly to Mickey who was still pretty much passed out and so couldn’t make a snarky comment back.

Ian could feel himself twitch in his boxers as he worked his hands over the erection through the fabric. He was already too eager to touch it flesh of flesh and seeming by the approving grunts Mickey let out, so was he. It didn’t take Ian long to get Mickey’s boxers down to his knees, without the other waking up, and exposing Mickey’s bare skin. He slowly slid his fingers along the shaft and could already see Mickey’s foot twitching a little from underneath the sheets. The moaning became more occurring as the caressing did. It was clearly having both effect on his body as his dreams. Ian wrapped his fingers skillfully around the base and slowly started to pump it, making sure he didn’t do too good of a job and get Mickey off too soon. It was just about to get fun after all.

He slid his hand to the top of his cock making sure he was able to rub his thumb over the head and see Mickey squirm even more. Ian licked his lips too eager to get his lips on Mickey and taste him for he hadn’t been able to do at earlier that evening. Mickey was far to excited to sit on him and so their foreplay went over quite fast. Giving Mickey a few good rubs and tugs he finally duck himself underneath the sheets to get a good look at his eager friend. Licking his lips and clicking his tongue he stared it down, looking at the way his fingers moved along the shaft and admiring its look and feel. Mickey’s moaning got more and more frequent but from the way his body looked, relaxed and still for the most parts, he was still fast asleep. Brushing his lips along the shaft he murmured a husky “I missed your taste..” before dragging his tongue over the skin and hearing Mickey let out a grunt, his fists clenching the sheets. Reaching the top of his dick, Ian pressed his tongue against the slit and moved it around the head in small circles, making sure every part of it felt the warmness of his tongue before sliding it inside his mouth.

He twisted his head a bit keeping the head firmly stuck between his lips and he could feel Mickey’s legs twitching once again, encouraging Ian to go even further. Mickey wasn’t exactly ‘hung’ or very big in general but it was enough for a mouthful and that was all Ian wanted anyway. Moving his tongue around the head once last time he pushed his erection down till there was no further. Moving his tongue around it and wetting it up so would slide in and out effortlessly. Ian held it at the base a little longer before sliding it in and out, closing his eyes and remembering every inch of it like he’s remembered every single inch of Mickey’s body. As soon as he started moving it a little faster and bopping his head he could hear Mickey whimpering “gal…hr..gr…”. He mumbled softly and in a way that seemed like he was having a difficult time keeping himself under control. 

Hearing Mickey moaning his name got him more excited and more hungry for his taste and so he started sucking it more and bopping his head faster. He released his erection with the wet ‘pop’ his lips made and went to nibble on the side of the shaft. Ian felt his own erection growing and starting to get a little more uncomfortable pressing against his boxers. He pressed one hand of his own growing erection and the other one neatly wrapped around Mickey’s. He continued trailing his tongue along the shaft and playing with the head until he felt fingers running through his hair, carefully grabbing it and pulling. Ian stopped in his tracks, stunned to feel the fingers brushing through his hair and holding it. Was a sleeping person even able to do something like that?

"Did I wake you…?" Ian asked. Feeling only a little embarrassed he was caught in the act of sucking his sleeping boyfriend off.

"Hmh.." He groaned as confirmation

Ian was about to push himself off the bed when he felt the fingers gripping his head a little together to keep the redhead in place. “nobody told you to stop, Army” Mickey replied his voice hoarse and sleepy but the cockiness was clearly there. As always.

Ian looked up at Mickey from underneath the sheets to see the flush across his cheeks and his half-lid sleepy eyes staring back at him. This was enough for Ian to press his lips down on Mickey again and take all of him in his mouth, fastening he pace he was at before. Mickey was awake now anyway and there was no need to be careful. He could feel Mickey’s hand following the movement of his head and gripping his hair. He could feel his own erection now pressing hard against the fabric of his boxers and felt like it wouldn’t take long for him to come as was the case with Mickey. 

Mickey’s moaning became more erratic even though he tried his best to keep it in and not wake his sister who was next door. He bit down hard on his lower lip when he felt Ian putting in his bast last effort to get Mickey off as fast as he could. Mickey felt his muscles clenching and his legs stiffen as he realized he was now close to the edge. Ian put his hand around Mickey’s base once again when he felt Mickey stiffen and placed his mouth around the head again. Pumping him and working his tongue skillfully before feeling Mickey go off like a time bomb. A rather loud moan escaped Mickey’s lips, which he quickly knew to quiet down by putting his hand on his mouth in time.

Mickey’s chest was rising faster than ever when Ian rose above the sheets again, resting on one arm and looking at Mickey trying to calm himself from the after shock. He swallowed whichever was left in his mouth and wiped his lips with his fingers. “Damn Gallagher..” Mickey said breathlessly, turning his head to see his proud looking boyfriend laying down beside him. Ian closed his eyes and rest a hand of his forehead, trying to catch his breath. Sleep was finally starting to catch up with him and he was glad he was finally able to fall asleep. Slowly drifting away to his own dreamy state he felt finger trailing down his stomach towards his crotch. “You woke me up. No way you’re gonna go to sleep without finishing what you’ve started, tough guy” Mickey snickered.

… or maybe he could just sleep in tomorrow.


End file.
